The present disclosure relates to chip fabrication, and more specifically, to chip fabrications for use in quantum computing.
Integrated circuit technologies include three-dimensional integrated circuits. One type of 3D integrated circuit may include two or more layers of active electronic components stacked vertically and electrically joined with through-substrate vias and solder bumps. The 3D integrated circuit may provide numerous benefits such as increased package density, yielding a smaller footprint, and improved bandwidth due to the short connection lengths made possible by the use of through-silicon-vias. The 3D integrated circuit described above may be fabricated in any number of known methods. Some 3D integrated circuits may include a silicon interposer, which may be used to re-direct circuitry between a carrier and one or more top chips.
Quantum computing uses computation systems to manipulate quantum-mechanical phenomena, such as superposition and entanglement, to effect information processing. A classical computer utilizing Von Neumann architecture processes binary data represented as 1 or 0. In quantum computing, a quantum bit (or “qubit”) can hold a state of 0, 1, or a superposition of states.